What was left behind
by Rukia-chappy
Summary: Asako Kurenai was killed and was sent to the Soul Society. Years she is a captain and sent with to cgross academy , where she left behind familt, friends , love of her life. Hollows and Arrancars come.   Takuma/oc  she must protect the academy and darknes
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Mission At Cross Academy**_

DREAM-

_Rain splash down on a stormy night, blood splattered on the ground, being wash way by the crying rain. Two figures of shadows are cast by light of the thundering and lighting sky. A girl lay in the arms of a boy, who was weeping for her dying body. She imbedded in her stomach was a blade of metal, " Asako " said a young blonde, who clothes were blood stain from the girl. Green eyes met Pure Blue ones, tears fell from her eyes. " Takuma did you get the vampire" said Yuki Cross, who eyes landed on her adopted sister. " Ta-k-um-a, its getting dark, where are you, Ta-k-u-m-a "said Asako. " Asako, stay with me" said Takuma, he watched her eyes closed. " Asako, wake up, no, ASAKO "yelled Takuma. - _**End-**

Gasp, a young girl of 18 wakes up on the couch, she looked around and heard a door knock. " Captain "said Shuuei Hisagi, " Come in Shuuei "said Asako putting on her captain Haroi. She tied her black hair into long ponytail, " Captain, Head-captain called for a meeting" said Shuuei. Sigh, " wonder what happening is time, its been 3 years since I was appointed Captain and Winter War " said Asako. She grabs her Zanpaktou and tied at her blue sash at her hip.

Walking behind his Captain, Shuuei looked at her and saw how pale and tired she was. " Stupid dreams " she mumbled, " Good Morning Captain Kurenai and Lit. Hisagi "said squad 1 members. Asako nodded and left into meeting room, well Shuuei left to his meeting. Asako took her place next to Kenpachi and waited.

Then bang of a cane, the captains looked at the Head-captain. " Today we got a letter from a school of Cross Academy headmaster Kaien Cross. Asako eyed widen at name of her adopted father. " The school barrier is being targeted by Hollows "said Head-captain.

" Captain Asako Kurenai will be going and a team will stay until further orders," said Head-captain.

Asako nodded and the meeting was over, shun-po back to the barracks. Sitting at her desk and looking at the mission file. " That idiot, made the truce of Vampires and Humans, when his daughter died during a attack of the Level E vampire" said Asako.

Sleeping for three hours, Asako picked up the phone and punch in a number, the line rings, " Hello "said a male voce, " Ichigo, how about would like to go on a mission" said Asako, " Alright"said Ichigo, they talked and hung up. Asako picked up a locket and opened it. A picture of her and Takuma holding each other and smiling. Gripping it tight, " Takuma " whispered Asako.

Next Morning

Asako, Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia walked to the gate that led to the real world. Shuuei watched as the four left, he was in charge of the barracks, when Asako is away.

Asako and others stepped out of the gate, " Yo'said Ichigo, standing and waiting in the Cross Academy uniform, by his feet laid a huge box filled with gigas. One by one the soul reapers got into them. Asako looked at the uniform and ran into forest. Coming back out, she had legging under the skirt.

The gate opened and Asako eyed widen, there stood her two adopted sibling Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. She was only 15, when she died. " Welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Yuki Cross "said the browned girl, " Zero Kiryu "said Zero. " I'm Sayaka Sakura "said Asako, bowing. Yuki eyed widen at the girl in front of her. " Asako "whispered Yuki. " Sorry, she spaces out a lot "said Zero. " Toshiro Hitsugaya "said white – haired captain. " Renji Abarai "said pineapple head. " Rukia Sakura"said Rukia, looking the two. Asako looked at her and said, " Were sisters". " Kurosaki-san, are these your friends" said Yuki. Ichigo nodded and others nodded.

They led to the Headmaster Office, Yuki and Zero left to patrol. " You can get out of the them "said Kaien Cross. One by one the Soul Reapers stand in front of Him. Tear welled up in his eyes. " Asako-chan "said her father, trying to hug her, Asako put her foot in front of him. He still grabs her with footprint on his face. " My little Asa-chan is a Captain "said Kaien, Asako hug him. They hug for first time in three years.

Kaien told them, they will in the Day class and protecting the school from Hollows and other Arrancars. They nodded, " father, is "he" here"said Asako. His eyed turned stern, " Asako, he is and still holds the sadness for your death. You will stay with Yuki "said Kaien .Asako nodded and bumped into someone, " you okay "said a familiar voice. Asako looked and saw Kaname Kuran, behind him was her only love Takuma Ichijo. " Sorry forgive me, "said Asako, " Sayaka come on ," yelled Ichigo. She bowed and ran off to the others.

" Its been three years, Takuma next month is time of her death isn't it" said Kaname. Takuma nodded and held a blue ribbon in his hand. The ribbon was only thing he had of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own Only Asako and her Zanpaktou

Chapter 2: **Yuki and Asako Reunion**

2 weeks later, a crowd of Day class girls stood outside of the Moon Dormitory. " Get back please" said Yuki Cross, trying push back the girl. " SHE SAID GET ALL OF YOU " yelled a mean feminine voice. The girls and saw a mean Sayaka Sakura (Asako). They back away and then the Gates of the Moon Dormitory opened

Asako watched the girls squeal over them like teenage heartthrob. " Captain Kurenai, you all right "said Rukia. The young captain looked at the petite raven-haired girl. Walking besides Kaname Kuran, Takuma saw the strange group of students from Tokyo talking to each other. He saw the blacked long haired " Sayaka Sakura " talking to her " sister" Rukia. " Takuma " yelled the girls, He smiled at them and felt a strange spiritual pressure.

Asako felt and told the others to guard the school, and quickly left. Grabbing a Gikon pill Bunny, Popping it into her mouth, " Lady Asako " said Bunny. " Go back to me and Yuki room, stay there" said the Captain. She nodded and left.

At the water fountain, Yuki put her head in and looked sad. She wondered what was happening to her. Tear welled up in her eyes, thinking about her older adopted sister Asako. (Flashback) – A young girl of five walked along with the young boy, who rescued her. They came to a big Mansion, the boy rang the doorbell. " It okay, your safe now" said the boy. A man with blonde hair and girl who seems a year or two older than her looked at them. " Kaname", squealed the girl, who hug him. " Hello Cross and little Asako "said Kaname. He told them and they agreed to take young child in. " Asako, why don't you take her to your room "said Kaien Cross. She nodded and grabs the young girl hand.

Two weeks later the young girl became Yuki Cross and her older " sister" Asako Kurenai . That night Yuki had the same dream about the scary vampire and went to the next room . " Asako " whispered Yuki, the black haired girl stirred and looked at Yuki . " same bad dream again " said the seven year old. Yuki nodded , she climbed into her older sister bed. Asako held the scared Yuki and began to sing a song. ( moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara watashi ima motarete naite li kara, I get I get I get the feeling , I get Iget I get , get the dreaming , tda kono mama. Come my way, kono yami no hotori, come close to me, ima akai tomoshi ….) sang Asako . She looked at the sleeping Yuki and fell asleep next to her.

Two years later rain , Yuki was running into the woods. The twelve year old followed Asako footprints. Asako was on a mission from the hunters association , a level E was in town killing girls. Asako went on the mission with her boyfriend of a year Takuma Ichijo . Yuki stopped and eyed widen , covered in blood was Asako. Holding her was Takuma, eyes mixed with the rain. Asako died in his arms, Kaien and Zero came from the woods. Kaien went over and took the dead 14 years old from Takuma. Yuki cried and hugged Zero ( End)

" You smell delicious "said Creepy male voice, Yuki eyes widen and turn around. In front of her was strange creature that looked like a giant bat. Yuki ran forward back to the school . The thing moved in front and charged at her . Yuki closing her and praying, waiting for the killing blow. " Soul Reaper " it said, Yuki opened her eyes and saw black figure stopping it. The moon glowed up the sky , Yuki saw the figure was a girl with long black hair . " Oi , you okay " said the girl, turning around , blue met chocolate brown , who eyes widen. " Asako "said Yuki, Asako have her smile that Yuki hadn't seen in three years. " you tried to kill my sister, you hollow scum "said Asako . Yuki saw wearing a black kimono outfit with a white haroi.

" Yuki hold my captain robe "said Asako taking it off and giving it to her. Yuki put it on and smelled Sakura blossom. Looking back , Asako wore a black top like her master Yoruichi . " Come and rule together in the two, SouseijiSora " said Asako, with her Zanpaktou in her hand. Yuki saw beautiful doubled sided najinata in Asako hand. On one side were red and other blue. " Mizuenmu"said Asako, mist surrounded them , and "is that all you got Soul reaper" said the hollow. " nope, RaitinguUchuu" yelled Asako, Yuki saw red lighting arrows going towards the hollow. " ahh nooo "said the hollow.

It died, Asako put her sword back to normal. " Hey Yu" said Asako, but was cut off , when her little sister tackle her into a hug. " Big sister "cried Yuki , hugging her . Asako and Yuki hugged. " Yuki "yelled Zero voice coming from the distance. " Yuki , I must go "said Asako. Yuki nodded and watched her sister disappeared in one step.

Zero walked Yuki back to her room and almost yelled in screaming . She saw Asako sleeping in her bed and look alike Asako sleeping . Yuki changed and climbed into bed next Asako. Asako smiled and pulled Yuki close to her. The two sisters slept

In the moon dorm, " Takuma "said a sweet girly voice. Takuma turned and saw Naomi Nora looking at him. " yea Naomi "said Takuma , blushing deep red. " Will go out with me" said the night class girl. Takuma thought " Its time to move on " . " Yes "said Takuma , he left. The night class girl morphed into white kimono outfit. Flaming red hair and eyes , mask jaw around her neck . An Arrancar was at Cross Academy.


End file.
